Stiches
by Tasha-baby x
Summary: Bella was left behind by everyone in her life. When Jacob leaves it causes her to return to a place she never wanted to go. But what happens when a wolf howls in the distance. The noise changes her life forever.
1. The unforggetable hurt

_**Stiches.**_

**Chapter one-** The unforgettable hurt.

Everyone gets lost at some point in their lives, and when the sun feathers the horizon, a hero gallops along the fence of reality and faith, to sweep you off your feet. At the end of the ride there is always a seductive scene to make even the purest soul shiver with wanton. Every child of the Lord has the chance to be saved .They were all lost. They all got found. But Bella won't.

She, still laying on the damp forest floor was proof of that. No hero had swarmed in. No vampire either. Not even a small creature to identify the sobbing girl outside their burrow. Not even popped a head out. Though suppose they had probably left long ago, when her voice was not as hoarse and her cries where louder. She had scared them away like every other living creature in her life.

Edward. She could only think of his name. A face to the voice would bring to much pain into her, already bruised and broken soul. Edward had left. The slight breeze he made as he departed still lingers around her body, like a scarf that isn't tied tight enough. She could feel it ever so gently slipping of her curled body .He had promised never to leave. He had said she infatuated him. Yet at the sight of a future together, he turned a corner and didn't return.

Jacob. He was her sun. He warmed her cold heart when the she needed the heat the most. He let her ruin his shirts as she cried each and every tear her eyes had to offer. He was a friendly soul that she most desperately needed. Yet as her need for him greatened life saw it fit to rip away the only stitching in her heart. His pack, his brothers, her friends, had shown up at her door only 4 hours prior to the rain that now drips on her mangled hair, and had forbid her from seeing them again. Any of them. He had found someone else, they said. A nice Quileute girl named Mae. It was his imprint. She was no longer needed.

A howl in the distance brought her out of her dreamless sleep. If you could call it sleep. A wolf was out. She felt if God wanted to be really kind, it would be a wild animal looking for a meal, and she would happily offer herself up on a plate with pepper. But then again life was hard. She of all people knew that.


	2. In the eyes of a wolf

_**Stiches. **_

**Chapter two**- In the wolf's eye.

The word fine can foul so many people. It is said more than 20 times a day and overlooked like a piece of rubbish on the side of the road. No one picks up the rubbish ,like no one picks up your broken parts.

Bella could hear the pounding of the wolf's paws as it gained speed towards her. It almost matched the tempo of her heart.

The forest had seemed to come alive, since she jumped up at the sound of a crying wolf. Little animals with no names in her mind scattered around the forest floor looking for an explanation or a hiding destination suitable for them. Plants seemed to grow taller, standing their ground against a higher danger then she had been.

Bella had debated whether to move or not. The reason for her not was everybody had to die at some point. She wished to die today. Pain is a crushing thing. She felt as if someone had taken her bones and ground them to less than dust. Had ripped her heart from her chest and squeezed it till the blood ran dry. She was empty.

The paws were close. She could count out as each hit the floor , and made the fallen leaves crunch in protest at their rude intruder. Onetwothreefour. Onetwothreefour. Constant pats that promised something better than this. Better than crying on the floor into an already soaked jumper sleeve.

Her heart stilled as the wolf broke through the nearing trees into her eye range. It was grey. Hung like a horse. And as far as she could tell it was angry and too big to be wild.

It was one of them.

It was part of the pack.

Bella desperately focused her eyes on anywhere other than the wolf. Not wanting him or Leah to see the pain that she willingly hid in front of their faces. No matter how wrong or right they were to tell her to leave , they didn't deserve that. No one got to deserve to share her pain. Jacob had once, now look where it left them.

" I know I shouldn't be on your land. I'll leave I swear! I just….. I needed a moment to gather what's left"

She dared to look at the wolf. Not in the eye though, never look a predator in the eye. The only useful thing so far she learnt form Charlie's hunting trips . she could see from the body language of the wolf , head down to the side, tail touching the floor, in a as if? Look. He knew she hadn't been there a moment. In truth she didn't know how long she'd been there to be honest. All she knew is that when she had stumbled out here , the sun was welcoming people with open arms and now the moon was gleaming to the stars.

The wolf moved. Bella's eyes snapped up to the movement and followed him as he edged towards her. As his extended limbs brought him closer, the cold loosely tied scarf that was Edward slipped off her and onto the floor. It was replaced by silver like thread wrapping round her. Starting at her waist and ending at her shoulders. As the wolf moved, this thread tugged at her, as if something was trying to draw her closer to embrace the pain with her.

The wolf stopped. Meer feet away from a now shaking Bella. What does he want? Why is he waiting? And what for?

A nudge brought her out her thoughts. The wolf had head-butted her shoulder. Shock. The is how she felt. Shocked_**. "I thought every wolf wanted me gone, why is he still here? And why is he being so gentle with me?" **_

He nudged her again .Persistent she thought. He wanted something form her. The eyes are the window to the soul. So why can't she just look into his? If you're going to die at least show him how grateful you will be.

Gently she moved her eyes up to his, careful not spook him in case that's what he didn't want and grew aggressive.

His eyes were like melted warm chocolate. Swirling in a way that would bring life to the sad. And that's what they did. They brought a little bit of hope to her. Maybe she didn't have to die.

He looked her straight in the eye as if his like depended in it. He needed to see something that could only be found where she couldn't hide it or store it away for later. Your eyes are the only thing that always speaks the truth.

The silver thread felt stronger then diamond when she looked into his eyes. Unbreakable, unbroken. It was everything she wasn't. But everything he was. He was safety, security. Warmth, love. Caring, nurturing. He was Paul.

It was Paul. Not the hot tempered fiery cracker that was unpredictable and unstoppable, but the one behind the mask, behind the fur. He was what she needed .what she wanted. And she loved him already.

In the eyes of the wolf she found what she had always needed. Answers to questions unasked but always lingering.


	3. North , meet North

_**Stiches **_

_Chapter 3 –North, meet North._

The wolf turned and ran. Fast.

Unable to comprehend what just happened Bella stayed and watched as it disappeared into the thick dense trees. _"is it something I said"_

She ran her fingers through the gentle grass beneath her hands. Mimicking what she had just done to Paul. They had spent the last few seconds just looking at each other. As if she were part of the pack and he could hear her thoughts. She could see it in his eyes. She was lonely. She reflected in the pupils of the one person she believed who hated her most.

Yet he just sat there and comforted me. Words need not be spoken for someone to start to heal. Time is a concept to some, but to others it's the stiches that weave the broken pieces back in their place. Stiches never fade, and never break. She needed new stitching.

Rustling. Bella's head snapped up to where Paul had left. It was where the rustling was coming from. Her heart quickened from a beat to a rhythm.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" What if it was a vampire? Good job Bella, why don't you just go hug them?.

"You do that a lot" a deep voice replied. It ran like honey, and had her complete interest. His voice was soft but gravely at the same time. She could tell it was a man, a tall man at that. His shadow cast a mile as he started to emerge from the confines of the deep.

"Pardon?" He was getting closer. She could make out every feature graced upon his face. His chocolate eyes stared at her as if she were something to devour. A hungry wolf. His muscles bulged under the plain black T-Shirt he had painted on. He walked with such confidence that It made even her think he ruled the world. His nose was perfect. Soft and defined. His legs were toned and bronze compared to the pale cut offs he had chucked on.

She could feel the heat roll off him as he sat next her. It was as if she had entered the desert. Her throat closed from such close proximity to a God himself. Did Aphrodite have a brother? Surely she must have.

"You get lost in thought"

Did she? In truth Bella had never noticed. Getting lost in her thoughts allowed her to keep together, at least in front in people.

"What are you doing here, Paul? I know I'm not supposed to be here I know. I just... I need… God! Who am I kidding I don't know what I'm doing here!"

"I'm here to tell you something , Bella. Something really important that no one knows. But you have to promise not to freak out ok?"

"Why? Did you decide to turn gay?" Humour. It's a funny thing. Literally. Bella had never been the one to crack a joke, especially at Paul's expense. But feeling so comfortable around him made her believe maybe just this once he'd allow it. Well at least not rip her throat out.

"Very funny Bella. No that's not it. The truth is I've not been honest with you. I've never disliked you, just what you have done to me".

" Paul I've never done anything to you in my life I swear it!"

" But you did Bella. You made me fall in love with you. I'm in love with you Bella. And I want everyone to k now it. Your my imprint. We are meant to be together. Your mine now."

Heart stopped. Slight gasp, and she fainted.

**Authors Note: **

I wanna thank you all for your support. Of course I'll keep updating as soon as I can. Hope you liked this chapter. Bye ! x


End file.
